This invention relates to the field of wet shaving which is the process where a razor with one or more sharpened blades is moved along skin to cut hair. When a consumer engages in the wet shaving experience, it is typical to apply a skin preparation, e.g., shaving soap, shaving cream, shaving gel, skin conditioning foam, etc., via a brush or manual application prior to movement of the razor along the skin's surface. Most consumers find this type of preparation to be rather inconvenient because of the need for multiple shaving products, e.g., a wet razor and a skin preparation product, as well as the undesirable necessity for multiple application steps during the wet shaving process. This multi-step process also results in an overall extended shaving experience which most consumers do not prefer given typical morning hygiene routines. It may, however, be desirable sometimes to apply fluids of other kinds to the skin before, during, or after shaving. It has been found that especially in the case of males who shave facial hair, it is important to provide a shave preparation of some sort prior to shaving in order to adequately hydrate the coarser facial hairs to allow for an easier and closer shave.
In the past, there have been a number of wet shaving product configurations that include a system for conveying a shaving preparation during shaving, e.g., a lubricating fluid, from a reservoir incorporated in the razor structure in the form of a hollowed out razor handle or even an aerosol can that acts as a razor handle, to a dispensing location near the head of the razor. A number of more recent wet razors have cartridges that are movably mounted, in particular pivotable, relative to the handle structures on which they are mounted either permanently, in the case of disposable safety razors intended to be discarded when the blade or blades have become dulled, or detachably to allow replacement of the blade unit on a reusable handle structure. An exemplary razor of this sort is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,321 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,817. Many of these types of razors that are capable of conveying a liquid to the skin surface are unfortunately plagued by a number of problems. For instance, the inner workings of the razors tend to be cost prohibitive from a large scale manufacturing standpoint. Additionally, there are safety and performance issues that are constantly experienced due to microbial growth with the reservoir due to the continued exposure of a portion of the remaining liquid to air. This exposure of the liquid to air may oftentimes result in clogging of the razor's inner workings by the liquid resulting in a nonperforming shaving product.
However, a need therefore exists to provide a razor that overcomes the aforementioned problems.